


shower

by justkurotingz



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, awkward shower situation, bozer being the biggest macriley shipper, bro can macriley happen already, mac flustered and red, macriley, riley stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkurotingz/pseuds/justkurotingz
Summary: riley's still at mac's when she realizes her shower head stops working. after a nice shower in the guest bathroom, she runs into someone, putting them both in a very awkward position
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	shower

this was _not_ how riled envisioned her sunday shower to go. she realized after crashing at mac's just how long she could stand in the shower, daydreaming. it was not ideal for riley or the envirnoment, so she amended to do better, taking shorter showers every morning, but saving a long one for sundays. after today, she really needed to blow off some tension. mac and desi had finally called it quits, and as bummed as riley was that mac was upset, she couldn't help but admit the relief that filled her body when desi moved out. it was just her and mac again, like the old days. 

she turned the shower knob again, but no water gushed out, only the weird gurgling sound that indicated the pipes were clogged. so she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around herself, exiting her bathroom and crossing over to her bedroom door, checking if the coast was clear. since mac was nowhere to be found, she quickly walked down the hallway to the guest bathroom and shut the door behind her.

as she unraveled her towel and hung it up on the hook, she paused, noticing the decor of the bathroom. it was not bad actually, considering how haphazardly mac threw things together. the rug and hand towels were a deep plum color, and the pictures of grapes that hung above the toliet brought it all together. but riley needed to finish her shower, so she stepped into the tub and turned the knob. water flowed out of the faucet immediately and riley pulled the knob forward, directing the water to the showerhead.

she sighed as the lukewarm water drenched her scalp and trickled down her body. she _needed_ this after today. time passed by as riley lightly ran her washcloth over her body, soaking in the relaxing water. after half an hour, she switched the faucet off and stepped out, wringing out her hair and wrapping a towel around herself, fastening it tightly.

she then grabbed another towel to wrap around her hair and bent forward slightly, twisting the towel around her dark and damp hair. she looked at herself in the foggy mirror and then opened the door, switching off the light and turning to go down the hallway. what she didn't expect to see was mac, standing in front of her, completely frozen.

"uh- mac." riley stuttered, her cheeks flushing, but mac quickly looked down, his entire face red. "riles. what are you doing in the guest bathroom?" he mumbled, not looking up and riley bit her lip. "sorry, my faucet wasn't working, so i decided to use the guest bathroom." "i'll look at it later." he muttered, still not meeting her gaze. "i'm just gonna go- you know." she stammered after a long pause, stepping past mac to get to her bedroom.

mac felt her soft towel brush against him and he could smell the traces of the jasmine shampoo she used. _damn_ he thought, _did she always smell that good?_ mac realized this was probably not something he should be thinking about considering it was riley's hair he was thinking about and he awkwardly cleared his throat, even though nobody was standing there.

"right, the shower." he groaned, but the door swung open at that moment and mac came face-to-face with bozer. "hey man." boze frowned. "you don't look so good mac. what happened?" "i-uh ran into riles after she took a shower." the glee on bozer's face was hard to miss. "aw man, now i gotta come up with a ship name. macdavis? angus and riley doesn't mesh well." he started, trailing behind mac, oblivious to the face mac was making.

"hey, what about macriley? that's pretty cute man." bozer announced in triumph and mac turned to him, rolling his eyes. "riles and i are best friend boze. nothing more." "but you _want_ something more, don't you? i saw how red you were." mac averted his eyes, pulling out a paperclip to fiddle with so he would have an excuse not to meet bozer's eyes.

"maybe." he admitted but quickly continued after watching bozer's face morph. " _but_ riley deserves someone better. she deserves the world." mac glanced down at the paperclip and bozer frowned, coming over to stand by mac. "hey man," he said gently. "riley does deserve the world. and that's you. the way you look at her... it was pretty obvious from the start buddy. i think she likes you too, give it a shot."

bozer clapped his hand on mac's back and strolled out of the room, giving him a second to drink everything in. _was it true? does riley like me back?_ he wondered, but as he watched her emerge from her room, damp hair hanging past her shoulders, he knew in that instant that riley davis would never fall for him.

it would be a while before he saw just how wrong he was.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! this was inspired by @misty-fide and @ariad21 on tumblr!! go support them, because they're two very lovely people !!


End file.
